Faelian
|Base ID = }} Faelian is an Altmer who resides in the Imperial City. He lives in the Tiber Septim Hotel in the Talos Plaza District with his girlfriend, Atraena. He often likes to take walks throughout the Imperial City and frequents Lorkmir's House. According to Atraena, Faelian used to be a fine gentleman until he began his addiction to skooma, which has torn their relationship apart. Interactions The Lonely Wanderer Faelian has been marked by the Dark Brotherhood and the Hero is assigned to kill him and make it look like the Brotherhood was not involved. Like many Dark Brotherhood quests, the Hero may choose to handle Faelian in a way that suits their playstyle. It is possible to bribe him with skooma (he even refers the Hero to a dealer) to earn his trust. Persuading Atraena will give them the location of Lorkmir's house, where it is evident he retreats to use skooma. Alternatively, the Hero can choose to dispose of Faelian in public, or in an un-subtle fashion. This forfeits any bonuses, but fulfills the contract nonetheless. Dialogue ;The Lonely Wanderer "Huh? What do you want? Sorry, can't talk... now. I'm with my... my lady friend here. Talk to me... later... not here... Not in the hotel... Okay..." In Lorkmir's house: "Hey! Whoa! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" "Hey... Hey! How... What are... What are you... doing here? You're not my... Not my friend. What... You know, what do you... want?" :I want your soul, Faelian. "My... my soul? Whoah. Wow. Yeah, okay... Yeah! That sounds... great! You can have my soul! Can I... Can I have your soul too? Ha ha ha ha. Oh... Wow." :Ssshh. Hush now. It's time to sleep. "Sleep? But... Nah. No, I... I'm not tired. Not tired right now. I have lots of... you know... energy. The skooma! I can feel it.. in my veins..." :nothing. "You...You're kind of weird. You know that? But... That's okay. I... I like crazy people. I like crazy people... and skooma! Ssshhh! Ha ha ha ha ha!" ::Faelian "Faelian? Hey that's my name! Yeah, I'm Faelian." ::Skooma "Skooma! Oh! Oh, yeah... You want to... want to be my friend? I'll... I'll tell you what. Skooma's the only thing... the only thing I want... You get me some... now listen up... sk...skooma. You know what that is? Get me some skooma and... and... we'll be good, good friends. Okay? Do you ha... have any skooma now? Cause... I can be your friend ri... right now..." :::Yes, I have some skooma. "Wait... You... You lied! Ohh... That's mean! Nordinor.. In Bravil... He sells skooma! Late at night... Go get me some... Okay?" ::::Yes, I have some skooma. "You have skooma! Ha ha ha ha! Oh... Oh my friend! Yeah... You're my friend now! Thank you... Thank you! Hey.. Now that we're... We're friends... You want to come with me? To my... my special place? It's not... you know... very far... If you want... come to... to Lorkmir'house. I go there every day. Every day. From 11:00 in the morning 'til 5:00 at night. I just go and... relax. Lorkmir ain't... he ain't around no more. He he he... I use his house. Here's a key! For... for you! You come whenever you... you want! Okay then... Oh... yeah... his house is in the... um... Elven Gardens District. So yeah... maybe I'll see you there... my new friend! He he. Goodbye... my friend!" :::::Skooma "Skooma? Oh, yeah... Hey! You gave me some skooma! You are so... nice. Oh, yeah... You're such a good... friend." :::No, I don't have any skooma. "Oh... okay. Well... You get me some skooma, and then we'll... be good friends. Okay? Okay... Nordinor.. In Bravil... He sells it... Late at night..." "Oh, hey, yeah. Yeah, I'll talk to you... Later? Yeah, later." After becoming Faelian's friend: "Hey!! My friend! You made it, huh? That's... That's great. Did... Did you want to just relax, or... Did you want something... something else?" Trivia *It is heavily implied that Faelien murdered the previous tenant of the house, Lorkmir. Investigating the basement of Lorkmir's house reveals the body of Lorkmir in a pool of blood next to a stray dagger, having been stabbed to death. After earning Faelian's trust, he will admit with a maniacal chuckle: "Lorkmir... He... he ain't around no more he he he hee!" *Prior to his skooma addiction, Faelian was a respectable, charming gentleman. His girlfriend, Atraena, concedes that he was a prime specimen before his addiction, but now she shows only pity and remorse for him. *Upon further dialogue, other residents, including the proprietor of the Tiber Septim Hotel, will also vouch for Faelian's character and blame his decline on Skooma. *It is possible (though the chances are very slim) that Faelian will travel to Bravil on his own to seek out Skooma, thanks to Oblivion's Radiant A.I. game engine. Appearances * de:Faelian ru:Фэлиан Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters